Festivités
by Helduath
Summary: Quand il boit un peu, Superbrioche devient très affectif, vraiment beaucoup... Fic Brigrim yaoi [Superbrioche x Rosgrim]
1. Chapter 1

**Le premier chapitre d'une petite fanfiction Brigrim. J'èspere qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Je pense poster un chapitre tous les deux jours. Bonne lecture :D**

\- Fais-moi un bisou Rosgriiiiiiiim, babilla-t-il en s'accrochant à moi.

Il était mignon quand il avait bu mais là… là il était intenable. On m'avait prévenu qu'une fois ivre, il était affectif, mais je n'avais pas pensé que ça irait aussi loin…

\- Bri arrête, murmurai-je en le repoussant doucement.

La fête battait son plein dans l'appartement de Siphano, la musique était forte et l'alcool ne manquait pas. C'était la première fois que j'étais invité à une soirée de cette envergure, avec autant de personnalités de l'internet et je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place. Je venais de débuter et c'était grâce à l'aide de Brioche que j'étais monté aussi rapidement et que je m'étais retrouvé ici.

Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou en plongeant son regard bleu gris dans le mien, me ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

\- Aller… juste un baiser… c'est rien, supplia-t-il.

Il était adorable… et beau… surtout avec cette coupe… la mèche qui lui tombait doucement sur le côté droit du visage… il faisait bien plus jeune qu'il ne l'était réellement. Et puis il y avait ses yeux magnifiques… et ses lèvres si roses… si chaudes contre les miennes… sucrées… légèrement alcoolisées… et sa langue caressant la mienne… Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ?!

Il avait les doigts emmêlés dans mes cheveux, souriant, satisfait.

\- Merciiiiii Rosgrim, s'exclama-t-il avant de se fondre à nouveau parmi les autres invités, me laissant là comme un con, les joues un peu rouges.

Je restai bloqué un long moment, les yeux dans le vague, le gout de notre baiser flottant encore dans mon esprit. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais un homme… et c'était… plutôt bon. Je soupirai avant de retourner à la fête, perdu dans mes pensées et dans mes souvenirs.

_Helduath_


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre 1 a plu ^^ Voici le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture :)**

Le lendemain il ne se souvenait de rien, et, d'après les autres, c'était monnaie courante quand il buvait…

Il vint me voir en souriant, me souhaitant une joyeuse année. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, sans doute à cause des excès de la veille, et il portait ses lunettes. Il était adorable comme ça, la mine fatiguée, les yeux brillant et son écharpe bleue enroulée maladroitement autour de son cou pour lui tenir chaud.

J'avais envie d'être proche de lui, comme hier soir, d'enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille, de poser mes lèvres à nouveau sur les siennes…

Pourquoi imaginais-je ça ?! c'était un ami, un homme en plus, il ne devrait pas me plaire, je ne devrais pas être attiré par lui ! Mais pourtant c'était le cas, encore plus quand il enfouissait son visage dans son écharpe en ronronnant comme il le faisait là. Il était tellement mignon…

\- Tu as froid ? lui murmurai-je.

Il acquiesça et j'ouvris instinctivement les bras. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je faisais… Il vint s'y blottir et je le serrai doucement contre mon torse. Il avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et fermé les yeux. C'était très agréable, reposant.

Siphano entra dans le salon et se stoppa net dans son élan en nous apercevant.

\- Grégoire ?

Je le lâchai rapidement, gêné, pris en flagrant délit de… de quoi au juste ? Brioche me lança un regard interrogateur et je rougis en m'éloignant.

\- Oui Julien ? murmura-t-il en se retournant vers lui, un peu troublé par mon comportement.

J'en profitai pour m'éclipser, les laissant tous les deux dans le salon. C'était quoi mon problème ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour un autre homme… ça voulait dire que j'étais gay alors ? Ou bi ? Est-ce que tous les hommes m'attiraient ? Et les femmes ? Ou c'était juste Gre…brioche ? Et si j'étais gay, était-ce vraiment grave… non… quoique… qu'allaient dire mes parents ? Et YouTube… non les viewers n'avaient pas à savoir… pourtant la vie privée sur internet… non je ne pouvais pas l'être, j'avais toujours aimé les filles. Etait-ce possible de changer d'orientation sexuelle juste comme ça ? Ou alors je l'avais peut être toujours été sans le savoir ?

Trop de questions tournaient encore et encore sans ma tête alors qu'une migraine horrible m'assaillait. Je fermai les yeux et massait mes tempes lentement quand une main chaude se posa sur mon épaule.

-  
_Helduath_


	3. Chapter 3

**Un petit chapitre un peu court je sais, pas très rempli non plus, mais c'est un chapitre de transition, le prochain sera un peu plus long :3 J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même...**

\- Ça va Grim ? demanda la douce voix de Bri… de Gre… de Brioche.

Je sursautai et il se recula rapidement, ne m'attendant pas du tout à sa présence.

\- Désolé… je voulais pas te faire peur…

\- Non c'est rien, répondis-je, oui… oui ça va, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de l'aspirine ? proposa-t-il en dégageant sa mèche de devant ses yeux.

J'acceptai avec un doux sourire. Il était vraiment adorable. Il s'eclipsa puis revint quelques minutes plus tard, un grand verre à la main, et me le tendit. Je le remerciai et bu lentement, alors qu'il ne me quittait pas du regard, un peu inquiet.

\- Tu veux aller t'allonger un peu ?

\- Non ça ira merci, refusai-je.

Il hocha la tête et caressa mon bras doucement. Sa main était chaude…

\- Hésite pas à m'en parler si ça ne va pas d'accord ? Aller viens on va trouver quelque chose à grignoter, Julien m'a dit qu'il avait acheté des chocapics.

Lui et le sucre, c'était une véritable histoire d'amour… Enfin lui et la nourriture en général d'ailleurs.

Il y avait déjà Léo et Siphano à la table de la cuisine, mangeant tranquillement leur petit déjeuner. Brioche s'assit sur les genoux de ce dernier en riant. Il le repoussa doucement, levant les yeux au ciel, mais avec un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ils commencèrent à se chamailler, Grégoi…Brioche ne voulant pas descendre de son ami. Il avait toujours aimé l'embêter.

La scène me mettait très mal à l'aise. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches, pas du tout comme des amis, ils semblaient… intimes. Je regardais ailleurs, avec un pincement au cœur. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé le toucher de cette manière, poser mes mains sur ses hanches, replacer sa mèche derrière son oreille, caresser sa joue.

Je soupirai et murmurai que j'aillais me reposer. Je sortis rapidement et rejoignis la chambre que je partageais pour quelques jours avec deux autres youtubeurs, qui, eux, dormaient toujours. Je m'allongeai et fermai les yeux, ça allait être un très long weekend…

-  
_Helduath_


	4. Chapter 4

**Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour ma pause dans cette fiction. Elle est écrite en entier à présent, et elle reprend son rythme de parution à un chapitre tous les deux jours, sans interruption cette fois ci ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :3**

J'avais dormi jusqu'à quatorze heure et j'avais toujours aussi mal à la tête. La chambre était vide, un silence abrutissant y régnait, et un pâle rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux opaques.

On toqua doucement à la porte et elle s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrer quelqu'un dans la chambre. La silhouette alla jusqu'à mon matelas puis s'accroupit devant moi.

\- Rosgrim ? chuchota une voix qui se révéla être celle de Grégoire, tu es réveillé ?

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien… dans la pénombre, il semblait scintiller, c'était magnifique.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet, en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Tu es parti vite tout à l'heure…

Je refermai les yeux. Je n'avais aucun envie de repenser à l'épisode de la cuisine.

Une main froide se posa sur mon front. C'était agréable, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il faisait lourd dans la pièce.

\- Tu es un peu chaud… je crois que tu as de la fièvre.

La fièvre… c'était sans doute ça qui me faisait délirer sur ma potentielle homosexualité, rien de grave, les hommes ne m'intéressaient pas en réalité, c'était juste la température qui entrainait ça.

\- Ça te gêne si je reste un peu ici ? c'est trop borderline au salon… ils ont déjà ressortit l'alcool.

\- Si tu veux mais je ne vais pas être de bonne compagnie je pense… murmurai-je

\- C'est rien

Il jouait presque nerveusement avec son écharpe, assis maladroitement sur le bord de mon matelas. Un silence mal à l'aise s'installa.

\- Tu sors avec Siphano ? demandai-je soudainement, incertain.

\- Julien … ?

\- Oui

\- Non… on s'est un peu tourné autour… mais ça n'a rien donné…

Donc il y avait quelque chose entre eux… J'eu un pincement de jalousie, il méritait tellement mieux que lui.

\- Il est gay lui aussi ?

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit-il prudemment, il fait juste un peu ce qui lui plait.

Ce n'était pas très étonnant, il avait largement pris l'habitude de faire ce qu'il voulait depuis qu'il était connu et qu'il pesait dans la balance, mais de là à jouer avec les sentiments de ses amis proches…

Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il tripotait ses cheveux qui cachaient son visage en grande partie. Il devait rougir. C'était vraiment attendrissant.

Je me redressai et écartai doucement sa mèche avant de poser ma main sur sa joue. Sa peau était froide sous la mienne.

\- Tu es brûlant Grim ! dit-il rapidement. Je vais te chercher un doliprane.

La fin de la phrase fut happée par le claquement brusque de la porte. Merde, je venais de faire une connerie.

_Helduath_


	5. Chapter 5

**La suite la suite ! :3 Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^**

Il avait mis une distance de sécurité entre nous, assis à plusieurs mètres de moi. Le silence était étouffant et je me sentais mal d'avoir jeté un froid entre nous. Il était gay, il était attiré par Siph, et moi je ne l'étais pas, alors pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Pourtant sur le moment j'en avais envie, toucher sa peau douce, caresser ses lèvres, l'embrasser. Je voulais avoir une place spéciale à ses yeux.

Finalement je ne devais pas être aussi hétéro que je ne le pensais, et après tout qu'importe ? Toutes les personnes que je connaissais et qui ne l'étaient pas non plus étaient géniales et très normales.

Je tentai de rétablir le contact visuel entre nous mais il refusait toujours de me regarder, l'air triste.

\- Grégoire, murmurai-je, je suis désolé…

Il ne répondit rien et se leva, j'avais encore fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et, s'apprêtant à sortir, il marmonna :

\- J'en ai marre qu'on joue avec moi.

Même le claquement assourdissant ne me fit pas revenir à la réalité. Je l'avais vraiment blessé… Il n'avait pas besoin d'un deuxième Siphano, il ne voulait pas de quelqu'un qui ne faisait que s'amuser avec lui.

Et moi… ? Qu'est-ce que je recherchais réellement ? Il était exactement ce que je désirais chez une femme… mais c'était un homme. Etait-ce si différent après tout ? enfin à part pour le sexe bien sûr. Je me sentis rougir fortement, non non non, il fallait absolument que je fasse sortir ces images de ma tête, c'était indécent !

J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller pour essayer de calmer mon rougissement. Tout était trop précis dans mon esprit… J'étais vraiment intéressé par lui.

Je restai un très long moment à rêvasser, avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte à nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, me tirant en sursaut de mes songes, et on s'approcha en riant. Je me redressai et regardai mon portable, il était une heure passée.

\- Mickaeeeeeeel, s'exclama-t-on en riant à moité.

C'était Grégoire, et un Grégoire très ivre.

\- Je peux dormir avec tooooi ?

C'était une très mauvaise idée ça… pourtant il semblait très décidé et s'allongea maladroitement près de moi. Il sentait fortement l'alcool.

\- S'il te plait… suppliait-il, Mickael… je veux dormir avec toi…

Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser quand il faisait cette mine adorable, ses yeux brillaient et il se mordillait la lèvre. J'allais le regretter demain mais pour l'instant j'ouvrais les bras avec un doux sourire.

\- Viens la, aller, soufflai-je avant de le serrer contre moi.

Il se cala confortablement contre mon torse et emmêla ses jambes avec les miennes. Mon dieu il était tout fin…

Je n'étais plus du tout fatigué mais je refermai les yeux tout de même, laissant les images d'un quotidien avec lui m'envahir. C'était tout à fait ça que je recherchais.

_Helduath_


	6. Chapter 6

**Avant dernier chapitre ^^ il est un peu court je sais mais le suivant sera un peu plus long alors ça passe :3 Bonne lecture**

La nuit était passée bien trop vite à mon gout, à dormir à moitié en caressant tendrement ses cheveux bruns. Il avait enfouit son visage dans mon cou, agrippé à moi, et parfois il se blottissait un peu plus contre mon corps. Ça faisait un long moment que je n'avais pas dormi avec quelqu'un et j'avais savouré chaque seconde de cette étreinte.

J'avais eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir sur moi-même, sur lui, sur… nous, et j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que, que je sois gay ou non, j'avais juste envie d'être avec lui. Il était doux, adorable, drôle, gentil, intelligent, foufou, beau… très beau… il avait tout pour lui, tout ce que je recherchais chez quelqu'un.

Il remua un peu et me serra plus fort, gémissant doucement et s'éveillant avec lenteur. Puis il sembla se rendre compte de la situation et se dégagea en rougissant fortement.

\- Mickaël… souffla-t-il.

Je lui souris et le réattirai dans mes bras, cette réaction était si mignonne...

\- Chut… il en encore très tôt… repose toi un petit peu, chuchotai-je.

Il ne protesta pas et posa sa tête sur mon torse, les joues toujours légèrement roses.

\- Je voulais que tu sois tranquille pour te remettre, mais finalement c'est moi qui suis venu te déranger, murmura-t-il avec une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix.

Ça expliquait l'absence des deux autres… Il avait pensé à moi hier soir alors… il se souciait de moi alors… peut être que j'avais une chance… Cette idée fit se répandre en moi une douce sensation de chaleur. Je me sentais…bien, collé à lui, et si je pouvais avoir plus… j'allais essayer.

J'effleurai avec douceur sa hanche et remontai le long de son dos. Il sembla se crisper, gêné.

\- Mickaël… s'il te plait…

\- Et si moi non plus je n'avais pas envie de jouer ? lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

Il frémit et releva la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je me perdis dans ce bleu-gris si profond, cette couleur était belle, à l'image de son propriétaire.

\- Dans ce cas-là, souffla-t-il, je ne pourrais que… t'encourager…

_\- Helduath_


	7. Chapter 7

**Dernier chapitre ! Enfin au bout ^^ pfiou je suis contente d'y être arrivée, c'est la première fois que je tentais quelque chose du genre. J'espère que vous avez aimez, en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction. A bientot j'espère :3**

Je posai avec douceur mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes yeux se fermèrent à la sensation exquise… notre premier vrai baiser. Je sentis ses doigts s'emmêler dans mes cheveux tandis ce que les miens effleuraient sa nuque. La caresse brulante de sa langue contre la mienne était trop pour moi et nous nous perdîmes dans cette intensité, dans cette intimité.

Les mains s'égarèrent, les souffles se firent courts, les corps étaient si proches qu'ils ne faisaient presque plus qu'un… Lorsqu'il se recula, il était assis sur mes hanches, haletant, rouge, un peu décoiffé, vraiment magnifique… l'incarnation pure de la sensualité. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de ravager ses lèvres à nouveau.

C'était si naturel de l'embrasser, si parfait, exactement comme si je n'avais jamais rien cherché de plus que ça… Qu'il soit un homme n'importait pas, et chaque différence, chaque découverte me faisait frémir de passion.

Les minutes passaient, ponctuées de nos halètements et de nos gémissements étouffés. Puis des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et nous nous séparâmes précipitamment. La porte s'ouvrit, inondant la pièce d'une lumière aveuglante.

\- On vient juste prendre nos affaires, on doit y aller…

C'étaient seulement mes deux compagnons de chambres. Grégoire me regardait, un sourire complice sur les lèvres, assis sur le matelas d'en face, presque innocemment.

\- Ça tombe bien on allait déjeuner, n'est-ce pas Mickaël ? répondit-il en me fixant.

Je hochai la tête et me levai. Il fit de même et nous marchâmes jusqu'à la cuisine, nos mains se frôlant à chaque pas. Avant d'y entrer, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et me smacka. Il était juste adorable…

Les invités partaient un à un, remerciant chaleureusement Siphano de l'invitation. Bientôt il fut aussi l'heure pour moi de faire de même, non sans regrets. Après avoir récupéré mon sac et fait mes aux revoir, je sortis de l'appartement, une boule au ventre. Quand allais-je être de nouveau avec lui ? Quand allais-je dormir une nouvelle fois tout contre lui ? J'avais à peine commencé à descendre les escaliers quand des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille.

\- Micka… pars pas sans moi…

La voix était suppliante et le corps brulant contre le mien.

\- Tu sais… je me disais… que tu pourrais peut-être changer ton billet… tu sais… pour Chalon… rentrez avec moi tu vois…

Il était timide tout un coup, incertain. Je me retournai lentement et posai mes mains sur ses hanches.

\- Ton train est à quelle heure ? demandai-je tout doucement.

\- 15h27

\- Et si je t'invitais à boire un café en attendant, tu sais, tous les deux… en tête à tête, proposai-je en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Il frissonna et acquiesça, rougissant. Je me penchai et effleurait ses lèvres des miennes, c'était une promesse, une promesse d'un premier rendez-vous… suivi par de nombreux autres.

_Helduath_


End file.
